Galaxy of Duty - Angel Ops
by StevieBond
Summary: The Angels take a break in playing an FPS game online by training up and then facing an enemy team of online gamers. Follow-up story to Cards Against Galaxy Angel. Rated teen due to some mild-language. First crossover story attempt.
1. Pre-Training

Pre-Training

In a luxurious hotel, the six angels were in their own hotel rooms, this was the high quality of a vacation they so enjoyed. But tonight, this was all about online gaming and each of them thought back how it came about.

During a discovery of Lost Technology, the Transbaal Empire found a sealed box containing video games and consoles from a forgotten era, they were later to be revealed to be Xbox 360 consoles and the games were all copies of one game, Call of Duty: Black Ops 2.

Considering they never had any downtime for anything else, the angels all took a console and a copy of the game and they had them set up in their own hotel rooms, each of them had a headphone with a built-in mic too and with the hotel's internet network set up, they were able to get online easily.

The girls switched on their consoles and were at the main menu. "Hmm, this looks like it could be fun." Milfie said, putting on her headset. She then got a message to join an Xbox Live party, she accepted it by using her controller and then she saw the other girls' names in the chat.

"Hey Milfie." Said a familiar voice. "Glad you got on."

"Oh hi Forte, I can recognise that voice from far away."

"So, is that all six of us?" Mint asked.

"Yep, that's it, we're not waiting for anyone else." Ranpha replied.

"I'm still here and thinking of my gamer tag." Chitose said. "Where's Vanilla?"

"I'm here." Vanilla replied in her monotone voice. "I pray this becomes a fun game, unlike last time."

"We know." Forte said. "The cards game we played was dark at times, but this should be much better, because we're playing a game that we should be good at."

"Yeah, we shoot down automated fleets on a regular basis when there's a war on." Mint added. "So shooting at video game characters should be a lot of fun."

"Anyways, have we all thought of our own gamer tags yet?" Ranpha asked.

"I've got one already, how do I change it?" Milfie asked.

"Just go to your bio and follow the instructions." Vanilla replied.

All of the girls did so and one by one, their real names in the party chat changed to their gamer tags. Ranpha was the first to change hers as it went from Ranpha Franboise to Blonde_Bombshell69.

Mint was the first to notice. "Blonde bombshell? Very good, Ranpha." She complimented.

"Thanks!" Ranpha replied. "Let's see yours when you're done." She noticed Vanilla's name changing to The_Silent_One.

"That suits you well, Vanilla." Chitose said.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Okay here's mine…Strawb3rryCak3Lov3r." Milfie declared.

"With the number 3 instead of e, eh?" Forte asked before seeing Mint's name changed to LittleMissNaughty. "That's a perfect fit for you." She commented, seeing the changed name.

"How does IamSniperPrincess sound?" Chitose asked.

"Considering you pilot the Sharp Shooter, it's a great fit." Ranpha replied.

"And finally, mine is XForteIsQueenX!" Forte boasted.

Ranpha put in her copy of Black Ops 2 in the machine. "Alright girls, we're all good to go, let's put our copies in and get ready to play."

The other girls replied, doing the same and waited for the game menu to appear, they selected multiplayer and chose Xbox Live, now they were online where to their surprise, hundreds of other gamers were on at the same time.

"So which game mode will we play first?" Milfie asked.

"Actually, I think it would be wise if we gained some experience playing this game without worrying." Mint advised. "How about we play a game mode where we can learn and build each other's strategies whilst playing against each other?"

"You mean like free-for-all?" Forte asked.

"It would give us a chance to know the game inside and out." Vanilla said.

"Yeah I can agree, we can take our time." Chitose added.

"Alright girls, I'll send you a game invite and then you can start creating your loadouts." Mint replied. "I'll choose the map we'll be playing on too."

The girls waited for a moment until each of them got a game invite from Mint, they all joined in and now they were able to create their own loadouts in create a class.

"Look at all the names for these guns." Ranpha said as she began customising her loadout. "You would know each every one off by heart, wouldn't you, Forte?"

Forte chuckled. "You know it and I'm going through mine quickly."

"And you all know that I am all about speed." Ranpha bragged.

"Thank you for giving away one of your tactics." Mint teased. "That will be useful later."

The other girls giggled, each of them creating their own loadouts until all of them were done, they then looked at the score streaks and each of them chose their own set of three.

"Are we ready girls?" Mint asked.

The other girls replied happily, so Mint chose a map and then selected to start game.

Game mode: Free-for-All

Chosen map: Plaza

Strawb3rryCak3Lov3r's loadout

Primary: KSG (Long Barrel, Extended Clip)  
Secondary: SMAW  
Perk 1: Hardline  
Perk 2: Scavenger  
Perk 3: Dexterity  
Tactical: Flashbang x 2  
Lethal: Bouncing Betty  
Wildcards: N/A  
Scorestreaks: Care Package, Sentry Gun, Orbital V-SAT

Blonde_BombShell69's loadout

Primary: Skorpion EVO (Laser Sight, Fast Mags)  
Secondary: B23R (Duel Wield)  
Perk 1: Lightweight  
Perk 2: Fast Hands, Scavenger  
Perk 3: Extreme Conditioning  
Tactical: N/A  
Lethal: N/A  
Wildcards: Perk 2 Greed  
Scorestreaks: Hunter Killer, Lightning Strike, Escort Drone

LittleMissNaughty's loadout

Primary: Peacekeeper (EOTech, Fore Grip)  
Secondary: Crossbow  
Perk 1: Blind Eye  
Perk 2: Hard-Wired  
Perk 3: Engineer  
Tactical: Shock Charge x 2  
Lethal: Semtex  
Wildcards: N/A  
Scorestreaks: RC-XD, Hellstorm Missile, VTOL Warship

XForteIsQueenX's loadout

Primary: QBB LSW (Quickdraw, Laser Sight, Extended Clip)  
Secondary: N/A  
Perk 1: Flak Jacket  
Perk 2: Toughness  
Perk 3: Tactical Mask  
Tactical: Concussion Grenade  
Lethal: C4 Explosive  
Wildcards: Primary Gunfighter  
Scorestreaks: Death Machine, AGR, Warthog

The_Silent_One's loadout

Primary: N/A  
Secondary: Kap-40 (Extended Clip, Suppressor)  
Perk 1: Ghost  
Perk 2: Cold Blooded  
Perk 3: Dead Silence  
Tactical: EMP Grenade x 2  
Lethal: Combat Axe  
Wildcards: Secondary Gunfighter  
Scorestreaks: UAV, Counter UAV, K9 Unit

IamSniperPrincess's loadout

Primary: XPR-50 (Fast Mags, ACOG)  
Secondary: Five-Seven (Tactical Knife)  
Perk 1: Flak Jacket  
Perk 2: Fast Hands  
Perk 3: Awareness  
Tactical: Trophy System  
Lethal: Claymore  
Wildcards: N/A  
Scorestreaks: Dragonfire, Stealth Chopper, Lodestar

The loading screen popped up and soon the girls were in the game.

" _Free for all!"_ the ISA announcer said.

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

" _Do whatever you need to accomplish the mission!"_

"First one to 30 kills is the winner." Mint said.

"Yeah, just bring it!" Ranpha exclaimed as her character sprinted across the map.

"I'll do my best." Milfie replied, it was all quite until she found someone. "Aha! I see you!"

"No you don't!" Forte replied as her character fired at Milfie's, causing her to take cover.

Meanwhile, Chitose's character rushed to a vantage point on one of the rooftops for her sniper rifle, placing a claymore mine by the entry point. She found no one else around until she saw Ranpha's running across the stairway.

"Hello there." She greeted before pulling the trigger.

 _IamSniperPrincess killed Blonde_BombShell69_

"What?! No way!" Ranpha exclaimed as her character respawned.

"You were quite fast for me, but you were a bit of an easy target." Chitose replied as the first blood accolade flashed on her screen.

"I can see your claymore, Chitose." Mint said. "How about I get up close?"

"Not if I get there, first." Forte intervened, firing away at Milfie's character who made a lucky escape. "By the way, where are you, Vanilla?"

"I'm not telling." Vanilla replied as her character sneaked into the far south west corner of the map, with her Kap-40 aimed at the ready.

Suddenly, a bouncing betty was thrown in Vanilla's way, she had a counter for it however. She threw an EMP grenade, destroying the betty instantly. But a sudden shotgun attack caught her off guard and she was down.

 _Strawb3rryCak3Lov3r killed The_Silent_One_

"You got Vanilla?" Mint asked. "Where was she?"

"Over here in the far south west corner." Milfie replied before gasping. "Uh oh."

Mint laughed. "Well allow me to come get a free kill off you."

But before she could, her character was taken down.

 _Blonde_BombShell69 killed LittleMissNaughty_

"Well, you got me quick." Mint said.

Ranpha giggled before seeing another character and sprayed at it with bullets. "Got you!"

 _Blonde_BombShell69 killed Strawb3rryCak3Lov3r_

"Awww." Milfie moaned.

" _We've taken the lead."_ The announcer said on Ranpha's screen.

"Moving closer and…aha! Got you at last!" Forte said, seeing someone and scoring a kill.

 _XForteIsQueenX killed IamSniperPrincess_

"My claymore mine didn't work?" Chitose asked as her character respawned. "Do you have flak jacket on?"

"Yep." Forte replied, grinning before noticing another one. "Here comes another one!"

 _XForteIsQueenX killed LittleMissNaughty_

Mint sighed. "Oh dear, I wasn't paying attention there."

 _XForteIsQueenX killed Strawb3rryCak3Lov3r_

"Awww not again." Milfie moaned.

Suddenly, a combat axe came her way and caught her solder right in the head.

 _The_Silent_One killed XForteIsQueenX_

"What the?! Where did that come from?!" Forte exclaimed.

"I have dead silence and cold blooded, you couldn't have seen much of me." Vanilla replied.

 _IamSniperPrincess killed The_Silent_One_

"But I was able to thanks to respawning at a good point." Chitose said.

"More like a bad point." Ranpha teased. "Surprise!"

 _Blonde_BombShell69 killed IamSniperPrincess_

"Look at me girls, I'm on a roll!" Ranpha boasted.

 _Blonde_BombShell69 killed LittleMissNaughty_

 _Blonde_BombShell69 killed XForteIsQueenX_

 _Blonde_BombShell69 killed The_Silent_One_

"Damn girl!" Forte replied. "You're smoking us right now."

" _Hunter killer drone on standby!"_ Her announcer said, making Ranpha grin.

Meanwhile, Mint had retreated to one of the rooftops until she heard a message.

" _Hostile hunter killer drone inbound."_

"Uh oh, I should get inside fast." Mint said.

The hunter killer however found a different target, swooping down and scoring Ranpha a kill.

 _Blonde_BombShell69 killed IamSniperPrincess_

"Guess I wasn't aware of it during the moment." Chitose said.

Things were then settled and quiet for the next several minutes as each girl eventually started scoring several kills and learning each other's strengths and weaknesses.

After scoring her 10th kill, Vanilla pressed the back button to check the scoreboard.

Blonde_BombShell69: 24

XForteIsQueenX: 18

LittleMissNaughty: 13

IamSniperPrincess: 12

Strawb3rryCak3Lov3r: 11

The_Silent_One: 10

"Six more and I'll have this in the bag." Ranpha bragged.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Mint replied happily as she called her score streak in and laughed.

" _Hellstorm missile inbound!"_

"Oh crap!" Forte said. "I'm not going out there!"

"I think I'm gonna do the same." Chitose added.

"Wait for me girls." Milfie exclaimed before her character was taken out by the missiles.

 _LittleMissNaughty killed Strawb3rryCak3Lov3r_

"Awww."

"Now it's my turn." Vanilla said, using her two score streaks she had saved.

" _UAV inbound!"_

" _Counter UAV inbound!"_

"I have hard-wired, Vanilla, so that won't work on me." Mint said.

"But this might…" Ranpha intervened, using a combat knife attack, earning a kill.

 _Blonde_BombShell69 killed LittleMissNaughty_

"Well played, Ranpha. Although I was kinda busy."

Suddenly a flashbang came Ranpha's way, blinding her vision and then a buck shot later, she was down.

 _Strawb3rryCak3Lov3r killed Blonde_BombShell69_

Milfie was now in a killing spree mood, earning many kills along the way.

 _Strawb3rryCak3Lov3r killed XForteIsQueenX_

 _Strawb3rryCak3Lov3r killed IamSniperPrincess_

 _Strawb3rryCak3Lov3r killed The_Silent_One_

 _Strawb3rryCak3Lov3r killed LittleMissNaughty_

 _Strawb3rryCak3Lov3r killed Blonde_BombShell69_

"Woah Milfie!"

"How did I miss that?"

"…"

"Not good…"

"Taken down by you again?!"

"Wow! Look at me go!" Milfie exclaimed happily.

" _Care package on standby!"_ She called it in right away when no one else was around. _"Care package inbound!"_

As the chopper dropped in the package, Milfie got close to it and picked it up.

" _Escort Drone on standby!"_

But no sooner she picked it up, she was taken down.

 _The_Silent_One killed Strawb3rryCak3Lov3r_

As soon as Milfie respawned, she called in her received score streak.

" _Escort Drone inbound!"_

"Thankfully, I have blind eye." Mint said. "So it can't see me."

"But the rest of us can see you though." Forte replied.

 _XForteIsQueenX killed LittleMissNaughty_

"Alright, I'm going to switch to aggressive mode." Ranpha said.

 _Blonde_BombShell69 killed XForteIsQueenX_

 _Blonde_BombShell69 killed IamSniperPrincess_

 _Blonde_BombShell69 killed Strawb3rryCak3Lov3r_

"Two more to go, I've got this!"

 _The_Silent_One killed Blonde_BombShell69_

"You may have celebrated too soon." Vanilla said.

"Oh no I haven't." Ranpha remarked after respawning and seeing Mint's character and getting a kill.

 _Blonde_BombShell69 killed LittleMissNaughty_

" _Hostile UAV above!"_

"Oh I'm gonna shoot that down." Milfie said, using her SMAW to take down the UAV.

However, she didn't see Ranpha coming from behind, and she sprayed her down with her dual wield B23R's.

 _Blonde_BombShell69 killed Strawb3rryCak3Lov3r_

 _Blonde_BombShell69 reached the kill limit_

And just like that, the game was over with Ranpha earning the maximum 30 kills.

"Woohoo!" Ranpha yelled happily. "Who's the best oh yeah, I'm the best!"

" _Task accomplished, no survivors!"_ The announcer said.

The girls took a moment to calm down during the final kill cam until the scoreboard came up.

Blonde_BombShell69: 30

XForteIsQueenX: 19

Strawb3rryCak3Lov3r: 17

LittleMissNaughty: 14

IamSniperPrincess: 12

The_Silent_One: 12

"Well that was a very good training game, girls." Mint said. "I think we're ready to team up and face online gamers."

"And since I won, I should be team leader." Ranpha replied.

"Woah! Don't get ahead of yourself." Forte said. "This is only a game."

"Well either way, that was fun." Milfie said. "I wanna play again."

"Perhaps we should have a quick break first, before finding an enemy team to play against." Chitose suggested.

"I agree, all this shooting can make me hungry." Milfie said.


	2. Team Deathmatch

Team-Deathmatch

After a ten-minute break, the girls got back to their consoles, preparing to play against online gamers.

"Alright girls, let's get out there and prove that we're the best gamers of the galaxy!" Mint announced as she chose a Team Deathmatch lobby to join in.

They then found a lobby that also had a team of six gamers, noticing their gamer tags.

JunglesGonnaKILLYOU!

MisterCommandPrompt

alone_i_am_great

CoDAddict24/7

LogicsBuzter

Doorinyerface

"Hahahaha!" Ranpha laughed. "Check those gamer tags out."

"I wouldn't let the names fool us." Chitose warned. "They may turn out to be good."

"Unless they've piloted an Emblem Frame, we can laugh at them as much as we like." Forte replied.

"Let's not be impolite and leave our weapons to do the talking." Mint said.

Soon, the game was ready to start with the map chosen at random and assigned teams.

Game mode: Team Deathmatch

Chosen map: Aftermath

Galaxy Angels - Mercenaries

Enemy Team - FBI

Galaxy Angels

Strawb3rryCak3Lov3r's loadout

Primary: KSG (Long Barrel, Extended Clip)  
Secondary: SMAW  
Perk 1: Hardline  
Perk 2: Scavenger  
Perk 3: Dexterity  
Tactical: Flashbang x 2  
Lethal: Bouncing Betty  
Wildcards: N/A  
Scorestreaks: Care Package, Sentry Gun, Orbital V-SAT

Blonde_BombShell69's loadout

Primary: Skorpion EVO (Laser Sight, Fast Mags)  
Secondary: B23R (Duel Wield)  
Perk 1: Lightweight  
Perk 2: Fast Hands, Scavenger  
Perk 3: Extreme Conditioning  
Tactical: N/A  
Lethal: N/A  
Wildcards: Perk 2 Greed  
Scorestreaks: Hunter Killer, Lightning Strike, Escort Drone

LittleMissNaughty's loadout

Primary: Peacekeeper (EOTech, Fore Grip)  
Secondary: Crossbow  
Perk 1: Blind Eye  
Perk 2: Hard-Wired  
Perk 3: Engineer  
Tactical: Shock Charge x 2  
Lethal: Semtex  
Wildcards: N/A  
Scorestreaks: RC-XD, Hellstorm Missile, VTOL Warship

XForteIsQueenX's loadout

Primary: QBB LSW (Quickdraw, Laser Sight, Extended Clip)  
Secondary: N/A  
Perk 1: Flak Jacket  
Perk 2: Toughness  
Perk 3: Tactical Mask  
Tactical: Concussion Grenade  
Lethal: C4 Explosive  
Wildcards: Primary Gunfighter  
Scorestreaks: Death Machine, AGR, Warthog

The_Silent_One's loadout

Primary: N/A  
Secondary: Kap-40 (Extended Clip, Suppressor)  
Perk 1: Ghost  
Perk 2: Cold Blooded  
Perk 3: Dead Silence  
Tactical: EMP Grenade x 2  
Lethal: Combat Axe  
Wildcards: Secondary Gunfighter  
Scorestreaks: UAV, Counter UAV, K9 Unit

IamSniperPrincess's loadout

Primary: XPR-50 (Fast Mags, ACOG)  
Secondary: Five-Seven (Tactical Knife)  
Perk 1: Flak Jacket  
Perk 2: Fast Hands  
Perk 3: Awareness  
Tactical: Trophy System  
Lethal: Claymore  
Wildcards: N/A  
Scorestreaks: Dragonfire, Stealth Chopper, Lodestar

Enemy Team

JunglesGonnaKILLYOU!'s loadout

Primary: HAMR (FMJ, Dual Band Scope)  
Secondary: B23R (Long Barrel)  
Perk 1: Blind Eye  
Perk 2: Fast Hands  
Perk 3: Engineer  
Tactical: Sensor Grenade  
Lethal: Combat Axe  
Wildcards: N/A  
Scorestreaks: Care Package, Lightning Strike, Dragonfire

MisterCommandPrompt's loadout

Primary: SMR (Select Fire, Suppressor)  
Secondary: Tac-45 (Laser Sight)  
Perk 1: Hardline  
Perk 2: Cold Blooded  
Perk 3: Extreme Conditioning  
Tactical: Smoke Grenade  
Lethal: Semtex  
Wildcards: N/A  
Scorestreaks: Hunter Killer, War Machine, Stealth Chopper

alone_i_am_great's loadout

Primary: R870 MCS (Long Barrel, Fast Mags)  
Secondary: Ballistic Knife  
Perk 1: Ghost  
Perk 2: Fast Hands  
Perk 3: Dexterity, Tactical Mask  
Tactical: Concussion Grenade  
Lethal: N/A  
Wildcards: Park 3 Greed  
Scorestreaks: UAV, Guardian, EMP Systems

CoDAddict24/7's loadout

Primary: SVU-AS (Suppressor, Variable Zoom)  
Secondary: Executioner (Fast Mags)  
Perk 1: Blind Eye  
Perk 2: Cold Blooded  
Perk 3: Awareness  
Tactical: Claymore  
Lethal: Smoke Grenade  
Wildcards: N/A  
Scorestreaks: RC-XD, Counter UAV, Hellstorm Missile

LogicsBuzter's loadout

Primary: Chicom CQB (Quickdraw, Adjustable Stock)  
Secondary: N/A  
Perk 1: Lightweight, Flak Jacket  
Perk 2: Toughness  
Perk 3: Dead Silence  
Tactical: Black Hat x 2  
Lethal: N/A  
Wildcards: Perk 1 Greed  
Scorestreaks: UAV, Death Machine, Escort Drone

Doorinyerface's loadout

Primary: MA81 (ACOG, Extended Clip)  
Secondary: FHJ-18 AA  
Perk 1: Lightweight  
Perk 2: Fast Hands  
Perk 3: Dexterity  
Tactical: N/A  
Lethal: Bouncing Betty x 2  
Wildcards: Danger Close  
Scorestreaks: Counter UAV, Lightning Strike, Warthog

The loading screen popped up and both teams were in the game.

" _Team Deathmatch!"_ both team announcers said.

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

" _Lock 'em and load 'em ladies, its go time!"_ Mercs announcer said.

" _I want solid execution out there!"_ FBI announcer said.

"Alright girls, we're working as a team from now on." Ranpha said. "Let's score a win, eh?"

"Agreed." Forte replied. "Chitose, find a good vantage point for your sniper rifle."

"Got it." Chitose responded, moving her character inside the parking lot and up the second floor.

"I'll be hiding in the far east corner outside the building." Vanilla said. "I will move out if I find an enemy."

"I'll be going in aggressive" Ranpha said "Are you doing the same, Milfie?"

"Yeah, I'll cover our left side in case they try to sneak on us." Milfie replied.

"I'll watch over you both and let you know of any lethal or stationary weapons the enemy's using." Mint said.

"And I'll cover the centre pathway as backup and unleash my LMG fury!" Forte said proudly.

Soon, the enemy team's characters began moving.

"Here they come, fire!" Ranpha exclaimed.

 _Strawb3rryCak3Lov3r killed LogicsBuzter_

"Yay, I got one!" Milfie said happily.

" _We've pulled forward._ " The Mercenaries announcer said.

"We're only getting started." Mint replied, switching to her crossbow. "There's one!"

 _LittleMissNaughty killed alone_i_am_great_

"I'm going for glory!" Forte yelled, firing her LMG all the way down the middle path.

 _XForteIsQueenX killed MisterCommandPrompt_

 _XForteIsQueenX killed JunglesGonnaKILLYOU_

"Damm girl, save some kills for me." Ranpha remarked.

Forte chuckled. "Okay Ranpha, the next one is yours."

 _Blonde_BombShell69 killed Doorinyerface_

"Yeah! Uhh wait, weren't there six of them?"

 _CodAddict24/7 killed Strawb3rryCak3Lov3r_

"Oh no!" Milfie exclaimed. "There's a sniper at the far end."

"I'm going in." Ranpha said. "Got you!"

 _Blonde_BombShell69 killed CodAddict24/7_

"Nobody takes down the angels!" she boasted.

"Girls, I may be under fire." Mint said as two of the enemy team soldiers moved in. "Chitose, I need help!"

"I've got them in my scope." Chitose replied.

 _IamSniperPrincess_ _killed MisterCommandPrompt_

 _IamSniperPrincess_ _killed Doorinyerface_

"Thanks, I'm gonna retreat to a safe spot." Mint said.

"I'm moving into the big building." Vanilla said before noticing an enemy soldier.

 _The_Silent_One killed LogicsBuzter_

 _JunglesGonnaKILLYOU killed xForteIsQueenx_

"Woah, he caught me off guard there." Forte commented.

 _JunglesGonnaKILLYOU killed Strawb3rryCak3Lov3r_

"I'm down again." Milfie moaned.

"These guys means business." Ranpha said. "But they're no match for me."

 _Blonde_BombShell69 killed JunglesGonnaKILLYOU_

 _Blonde_BombShell69 killed MisterCommandPrompt_

 _Blonde_BombShell69 killed LogicsBuzter_

 _Blonde_BombShell69 killed Doorinyerface_

"Woohoo!" Ranpha yelled. "You can't touch this!"

" _Hunter Killer drone on standby."_ The Mercenaries announcer said.

"This will be saved for later."

"What shall be saved?" Milfie asked.

"You'll see…"

 _alone_i_am_great killed IamSniperPrincess_

"Ohhh, I went down!" Chitose exclaimed. "One of them must've sneaked by while I was busy."

"I'm going there now." Vanilla said.

"No wait, I'll take care of it." Mint intervened.

 _LittleMissNaughty killed alone_i_am_great_

"And that is my second kill." She added proudly.

Moments later as the game continued on, the girls were still leading but the enemy team were putting up a strong fight. After scoring another kill, Forte looked at the scoreboard to see how her team was doing.

Galaxy Angels: 67

Enemy Team: 56

"By the way." Milfie said. "What the kill limit for this?"

"First team to 75 kills is the winner, we just need 8 more to win." Mint replied. "And allow me to get this going."

" _Friendly RC-XD inbound!"_ The Mercenaries announcer said.

"Could you drive to where I am?" Vanilla asked. "I'm being followed."

 _LittleMissNaughty killed MisterCommandPrompt_

"I'm in a very good position. Leave it to me." Chitose said.

 _IamSniperPrincess_ _killed CodAddict24/7_

 _IamSniperPrincess_ _killed Doorinyerface_

 _IamSniperPrincess_ _killed JunglesGonnaKILLYOU_

 _IamSniperPrincess_ _killed LogicsBuzter_

" _MQ-27 Dragonfire ready for deployment!"_ The Mercenaries announcer said.

"I've got a Dragonfire." She said.

"Do it! We're almost there." Forte replied. "For the galaxy, haha!"

" _MQ-27 Dragonfire deployed!"_ The Mercenaries announcer said.

 _Strawb3rryCak3Lov3r killed CodAddict24/7_

 _Strawb3rryCak3Lov3r killed MisterCommandPrompt_

Chitose was able to find one enemy soldier alone in the far North West corner of the map with her Dragonfire, she knew that it was all over for the enemy team.

 _IamSniperPrincess_ _killed alone_i_am_great_

 _Mercenaries reached the kill limit_

The game was over with the final score shown for both teams.

Galaxy Angels: 75

Enemy Team: 56

" _Good fight, time to get paid!"_ The Mercenaries announcer said.

" _We got our asses handed to us, regroup!"_ FBI announcer said.

"Not too bad." Forte said. "The enemy team nearly had us down at one point."

"But we didn't give up, we kept fighting." Mint replied.

"I was able to do my best, I feel proud." Chitose said happily.

"I was killed a lot, but we still won." Milfie said.

"I used my stealth really well." Vanilla added. "I don't think I was killed once."

"Actually, you're right. You scored 14 kills and zero deaths. That's amazing for you." Ranpha praised.

 _JunglesGonnaKILLYOU! left the game_

 _MisterCommandPrompt left the game_

 _alone_i_am_great left the game_

 _CoDAddict24/7 left the game_

 _LogicsBuzter left the game_

 _Doorinyerface left the game_

"Well look at that girls, they couldn't handle our awesomeness." Ranpha said.

"What a bunch of wussies." Forte laughed.

"Oh...girls, I just got a message from Tact." Mint said. "We're meeting outside the shopping mall tomorrow afternoon."

"I understand already." Vanilla replied.

"Hmm...I wonder why." Forte hummed.

"Maybe he's missing us already." Milfie suggested. "Ahhh, he's so thoughtful..."

"Keep the admiration to yourself, Milfie!" Ranpha exclaimed.

THE END


End file.
